<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appreciating Ben - A Snippet from a WIP by enloeddmedia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122366">Appreciating Ben - A Snippet from a WIP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enloeddmedia/pseuds/enloeddmedia'>enloeddmedia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striking at Shadows and Related Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babymaking, Ben appreciation, Ben is a work of art, Ben's hair, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl Look at that Body, Married Sex, POV Rey, bathtub and suds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enloeddmedia/pseuds/enloeddmedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE! If you've read "While the Kids are Away the Adults Will Play" then you've already read this one!</p><p>Rey's ready for baby #3 and decides to give Ben all the attention and affection he deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striking at Shadows and Related Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appreciating Ben - A Snippet from a WIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UPDATE! This is now integrated into While the Kids are Away, the Adults Will Play, so if you've read that already then you won't need to read this one (unless you just enjoy imagining Ben in a bathtub, who am I to judge?)</p><p>This is actually going to be in a larger story that's currently being written but I'm sharing now by special request and because smut is fun. It was inspired by a handwashing meme (during the Coronavirus outbreak) that said to wash your hands like you were washing Adam Driver. That sparked this little idea. Have fun!</p><p>You don't need to have read "Striking at Shadows" in order to understand what's going on here, but there's a few things that are referenced that may be confusing. This takes place in the future after Ben has been revived and has been living out his life. He's now 52, though he will look more like 40ish due to a time-continuum thingie that happened. Rey is 42, but due to special longevity genetics (a non-canon revelation in Striking at Shadows) she won't really start aging for another hundred years, hence she's still fully able to have children for many more years and doesn't look much more than twenty. Benny is Ben and Rey's oldest child who is now 22 and is Ben's stronger, more formidable replica (who spends the beginning of the larger story wrestling and annoying his dad.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey led Ben into the room and signaled the door to shut behind them. He squinted and grinned. “Oooh, I see a steamy bath over there.” His brow knotted. “Not big enough for two though.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” She unsnapped the buttons on his shirt. “It’s enough for my idea.”</p><p>He slid his hands over her shoulders. “Another one of your crazy ideas?”</p><p>Rey opened his shirt, baring his muscled chest and abdomen. “Not so crazy.” She slid her fingertips over his smooth skin and twirled at one of the scant hairs on his chest. “We’ve had a busy life since you came back to me. Kids, rescue missions, battles, training, teaching new Force-sensitives, it hasn’t left us much time to really be with one another. And with a new baby, things will get crazy again.” She slid her hand up his chest and over to his long neck. “I just want to appreciate you, enjoy you all to myself while I still have the chance.” She whipped his shirt over his shoulders and drew it down slowly, baring the massive peaks of muscles in his arms.</p><p>Ben tipped his head down, his black hair tumbling around his cheeks. “I am perfectly fine with that.”</p><p>He slipped out of his shoes while she unbuckled his belt. Her fingers sought the buttons on his pants but took a detour to savor the secret mound beneath the cloth. She heard his breath hitch.</p><p>He gave her a naughty little chuckle. “Jumping right into the fun, are we?”</p><p>“No,” she said as she let the flaps of his pants fall open, “I’m taking it <em>slow</em>.”</p><p>He lifted his brow and grinned. “Well okay then.”</p><p>She pulled his pants down over those tree trunk legs of his, so muscled and meaty. How’d she get so lucky to have this piece of man as her own? She paused as she knelt and ran her hands over his skin, feeling every stony muscle from his thighs to his feet.</p><p>She stood and saw him already at attention for her. Her finger drifted along its hot, smooth surface. “Not just yet, eager boy. When I said I want to appreciate you, I meant it.” She wrapped her hand around it and led him to the tub. “Come on silly boy, and tell your little friend here to wait his turn.”</p><p>“My friend isn’t so little.”</p><p>“He most certainly is not.” She stopped at the tub. “Hop in, nice and slow. I want to watch you.”</p><p>He tilted his head, eyebrow raising, adorable grin at the side of his mouth. He stepped one foot in, then the other, keeping his dark, midnight eyes on her. The muscles in his arms bunched as he lowered himself, water rising to the top of his chest. His knees were steaming peaks above the ripples. He blinked. “Now what?”</p><p>Rey pulled up a stool to the end of the tub. She slipped a bath pillow onto the tub’s edge and placed her fingers on Ben’s head. “Lie back.”</p><p>He sunk down, and she guided him just right until his head lay comfortably tipped back toward her. She ran her fingers over his glistening forehead and into the luxurious locks of his thick, shiny hair. With brush in hand, she ran it through that mane, savoring the cool softness as the strands sifted through her fingers.</p><p>“Your hair is so beautiful,” she whispered. “Like stars wrapped in midnight.”</p><p>“Nothing compared to the soft silk of yours.”</p><p>“I would trade you in a minute except that I’d rather see this beauty on you.” She took her time brushing his hair, even long after the knots had gone. Light reflected on each pass, and she savored how his waves pulled back after being straightened.</p><p>She gathered her hand behind his neck and urged him forward, adjusting the pillow so he was further in the tub. With a cup she poured water over his head, watching the fluffiness of his hair melt into thick ropes of ebony. Shampoo glistening on her fingers, she massaged deep into his scalp while his eyes closed, contented soft smile about his thick, pink lips. Carefully she rinsed his strands, bubbly white returning to onyx. Then she soaked his locks in his favorite conditioner, scrunching until his ends swirled with drenched curls.</p><p>After a final rinse, she drew to the side of the tub to admire her handiwork. With his hair pushed back out of his face and behind his adorably prominent ears, he looked like a different person. His face was an endless array of beauty, shifting like a kaleidoscope with every movement and turn.</p><p>“You had fun doing that.” His lips spoke between the accenting hairs of his upper lip and chin.</p><p>She rubbed a handful of water up and over his cheek. “Did you ever really appreciate how beautiful you are?”</p><p>A touch of discomfort in his eyes. “Not really.”</p><p>“Well you are.” She drew a wet finger over his forehead and down his strong nose. “Every part of you. And I want you to see how much I admire you. Sit up?”</p><p>He inched himself until his back rose high out of the water. One rogue lock of hair sprung loose from the rest and bounded into his face. It was beyond precious.</p><p>Rey moved back behind him and lathered soap into a frenzy of foam. She spread this over his shoulders, then down his back, sliding over every peak and valley. His arms took the next treatment, boulder muscles that flexed with every shift, down to his long fingertips she drew through her own in smooth detail.</p><p>Those fingers connected her to him so long ago. Those fingers told each other they were not alone in the galaxy. She would appreciate their touch for the rest of her life because that simple gesture changed everything.</p><p>Another arm deserved the royal treatment. Then onto his chest where she had rested her head and heard countless heartbeats and breaths, a reminder he was still with her, still alive, after an eternity apart he was alive and hers.</p><p>Down his abs, circling around his bellybutton. She led him back down into the water to rinse, his skin reappearing from beneath the endless foam. Another lathering and she reached for his legs. He extended his foot up into the air to assist her, his muscles bunching and tightening into steel. Her hands slipped over every hill, over his knee, down his thick calf to his ankle and then his long foot.</p><p>He jumped and giggled at her touch.</p><p>“Hold still!” she laughed.</p><p>“I can’t!” He squealed and jumped again, making her laugh harder.</p><p>She coaxed his leg back into the tub and paid the same love to the other. Her precious man rinsed and dripping, she took his hand. “Would you stand?”</p><p>He obeyed her without question. She lathered once again and slid her hands over his significant manhood and all points south.</p><p>His purring giggle made her insides clench with delight. Beneath her expert, slippery hands he thickened and strengthened, fully enjoying her silken touch. She grabbed the large cup once more, filled it with water, and just as she was about to rinse him, he took the cup for himself. Eyes on her, corners of his mouth turned up, he poured a stream down the front of his body, splashing upon any extension of himself, the suds rinsing down his legs.</p><p>Rey looked him up and down. “I just want to state for the record that if you don’t fuck me within the next few minutes I might actually die here.”</p><p>He arched his hips forward. “I’ll give you anything you want.”</p><p>Heat and aching delight surged between her thighs. “You better.” She extended her hand. “Come out here, you naughty boy.” She grinned. “Join me. Please?”</p><p>That smile, that precious smile that changed his entire face as their memories hearkened back to forever ago. “I want to take your hand. Rey’s hand.”</p><p>His giant hand enveloped hers and he stepped out of the tub. She ran a towel over that mountain of a body and cocked her head toward the bed. “Wait for me as naked as you are now. Don’t you dare put anything on.”</p><p>He took three giant steps and plopped backwards onto the bed, legs and arms far apart. “This suit you, my dear Supreme Leader?”</p><p>She stepped to the foot of the bed and slid off her shirt. “I think I prefer Empress.”</p><p>He batted his eyelashes and pursed his kissable lips. “And am I your naughty concubine?”</p><p>She slid off her pants and underclothes. “You are my equal.” She climbed onto the bed and lay atop his body. The heat of his skin burned into her cool surface, soothing her and wrapping her in his heavenly warmth. She kissed his chest, then his throat before taking her love bites to the side of his neck.</p><p>“I could never be your equal,” he moaned. “I’m not worthy of your heavenly presence.”</p><p>She kissed his jawline. “You are my dark prince.” She kissed his cheek. “My dark lord.” And once on his lips. “My everything.”</p><p>She stared into the inky pools of his eyes, so deep and mysterious, like the deepest void of space. Soft amusement there, maybe a little unsure of how worthy he truly was but so enamored by her words he let it wash over him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, losing herself in his deepest of kisses. Her command lost ground as his kiss dominated her mouth, overpowering, taking charge. He rolled her onto her back, his body enveloping hers, and she lost herself beneath his presence.</p><p>She slipped out of his kiss as his massive hands ran up the length of her arms and pinned her wrists to the pillow. His mouth got busy planting suckling little kisses along her neck and down her chest. “Hey! Get back on the bed. I’m supposed to be appreciating <em>you</em>.”</p><p>His kisses made their way to her stomach, his hands gathering each breast. “You’re going to appreciate my tongue in a few seconds.”</p><p>That seemed reasonable. She slipped her fingers into his damp locks as his hot tongue slipped in between her lips, seeking her prize. Rey sunk back in delight as his flickering licks softened the world into pure pleasure, her toes curling in response. Everything about him was just so <em>big</em>, that mouth that heated her entire labia and that tongue that dominated her pleasure centers. His long fingers slipped inside of her, and he knew exactly where to aim.</p><p>Her plan was to enjoy every bit of him, taking pleasure in giving him every soft delight she could imagine. But he turned the tables, and now she was at his mercy. He knew just how to please her, and no matter how old he was now, he always turned into a lusty young man, primed for pleasure.</p><p>She had to fight with herself, get back on track. She pushed at his head. “No more. It’s your turn. Get over here.”</p><p>He fought against her hands and continued his delicious onslaught. “I’ll tell you when it’s my turn.”</p><p>“Be a good boy.”</p><p>He shook his head with his tongue still racing. “I won’t wanna be a good boy.”</p><p>“You want me to treat you like a bad boy?”</p><p>“You don’t know how to treat me like a bad boy.”</p><p>Rey lifted him into the air, the Force freezing him still. A grin slipped over those swollen pink lips of his, his teeth showing beneath. She lowered him back down next to her, flat on his back.</p><p>“Now,” she said, crawling toward his waiting appendage, “let me finish what I—” She lifted into the air against her will, turned, and landed with her face in his crotch and hers in his face.</p><p>“You finish what you started,” Ben said, “and I’ll finish mine.”</p><p>He grasped her hips so she wouldn’t get away and took to her pleasure once again. Barely able to focus, she wrapped her hand at the base of his pulsing heat and took him into her mouth. His erotic hum of delight vibrated against her sensitive regions and she almost ended right there. “Slow down! Let me bring you up to speed. Going to make me finish before I barely touched you.”</p><p>“That’s because I know what you like—” He ended on a deep breath as she took him deep into her mouth. “I know what you fucking like—fuck!”</p><p>Her hand caressed the furry softness below while his breaths skirted over her skin. After a few soft moans and gentle cries, he said, “Can I go back in?”</p><p>"By all means."</p><p>And there he was again, attacking her without mercy, driving her to respond with the same. Thankfully he kept pausing to say, “Fuck!” over and over because it slowed her down.</p><p>Pacing, all about pacing. She got him going, then he got her going, then they went together, but not for too long. She was dangling at the edge and trying so hard to hold on. If they weren’t trying to make a baby, she might have just let it go all the way. But she needed him inside her—fast!</p><p>She lifted herself up. “Dick. In me. Now!”</p><p>He tossed her up in the air on the Force and caught her as she drifted back down. He grabbed her from behind, his muscled arm grasping at her hips, and slid his full length inside of her, holding her against him, not letting her ever think of escape.</p><p>“You like that?” he said between his grunting growls.</p><p>“Fuck yes!”</p><p>“You better.” He thrust harder into her. “Supreme fucking Leader will make you like it.”</p><p>“You’re not the Supreme Leader, you bad bad boy!”</p><p>“I’m fucking you, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I’m in charge, you naughty boy.”</p><p>“No you’re not. You’re not in charge of this. I’m in charge of this, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>She tried to shove him back with the Force, but he countered. His hands gripped her hips while the two of them wrested for control over the other. Battle of the wills, battle of their equal powers, she loved when he pulled this.</p><p>His hands slid up to her chest and he yanked her against his hard body, his long fingers skirting over the skin of her stomach and breasts. He held still, no longer thrusting into her, his face in her neck, hot growling breaths riding over her skin. She stopped fighting against him, let his Force take over, dominate her as his big, thick body did now. His energies stroked the entire length of her body while he held her against him.</p><p>“You can’t resist me,” he whispered into her hair, the heat sparking tingles of delight.</p><p>“No, I can’t.”</p><p>He kissed her cheek, suckled at her earlobe. “I just need a moment.” His heaving chest rose and fell at her back. “Too fucking close, I don’t want this to end.”</p><p>“Force battle.”</p><p>He smiled and giggled softly. “I fucking love Force battles.”</p><p>She leaned to the side and turned to look at him, hand to his cheek. “Take me from the front. I want to see you.”</p><p>He nodded, hazy, dark eyes tracing up and down her body. “Okay.” He slipped out of her and lowered her down to the pillow, no less muscular and strong than he was when he appeared without that shirt during their Force connection on Ahch-To.</p><p>She lay beneath him, and his drying hair flopped down to one side of his face. He dipped inside her once again while one of his giant hands sunk into her hair and cupped her cheek. He took it slow, staring into her eyes, breaths slipping from his parted lips. Those eyes, always did she get lost in those eyes that held the mystery that was the entirety of his being.</p><p>“I love everything about you,” she whispered. She drew her finger over the curves of his face. “Every wisp of hair, every freckle, every little thing.”</p><p>“And every big thing too?”</p><p>She grinned. “<em>Especially</em> every big thing.” She drew her legs over his waist and arched in tandem with his motions.</p><p>His dark eyes traced over her face and body. “I love every thing about you, so much it’s like I could die from the sheer enormity of it.”</p><p>“Nope.” She touched the top of his nose. “No more dying for you. I get to keep you until you’re old enough to fall apart in my hands.”</p><p>He lowered himself, breathing into her neck. “I fall apart in your hands now.”</p><p>She ran her hands over his chest and arms. “And I love to piece every part of you back together again.”</p><p>His mouth dominated hers once again as he thrust deep and hard into her. Their entire bodies and souls merged as one, with each other and the universe, she rode that all-encompassing high that curled her toes and made her feel like she’d break apart and never survive but could never imagine it ending. His deep growl vibrated in his throat, in her mouth, and she cried out in tandem, lips never leaving one another, screaming into each other’s completion.</p><p>He broke from her kiss but hung there for a bit, nose to nose, breath to breath.</p><p>He tipped back a little, eyes scanning her once again. “I think I really got it in there this time.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yep.” He motioned with his hand. “Straight shot. That’s the babymaker right there.”</p><p>She laughed and delighted at his huge smile. “By the stars I love you so much, Ben.”</p><p>His smiling, crescent eyes regarded her with such love. “I love you too. I have to, you know, to be trying for a baby at fifty-two.”</p><p>“Well you move like you’re twenty.”</p><p>He rolled off her and plopped to the bed. “Yeah but I’ll probably feel it for a week.”</p><p>She gently hit his chest. “You’ll be fine. You’re still in great shape.” She curled up onto his chest.</p><p>Sweet silence, only the sounds of their breath and heartbeats.</p><p>Ben swallowed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not thanking me for sex.”</p><p>“The fuck? No, no, not that.” He chuckled, then quieted. “For making me feel so good. For loving every bit of me, no matter how flawed.”</p><p>“You’re perfect to me.”</p><p>He stroked her hair. “Sometimes I feel like I’m fading away. Benny’s an adult, he’s…so fucking strong now, both physically and in the Force. Feel like I’m not the man I used to be.” He tilted his face toward her. “Then you come along and appreciate me exactly as I am. I can’t tell you what that means to me.”</p><p>She stroked his cheek. “That’s because you mean everything to me.”</p><p>Those sweet eyes, light grin, that soft boy in a man’s body. He leaned his head down to kiss her, then nestled his chin atop her head. “You’re my universe, Rey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>